edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Friendship
The Power of Friendship is a FanFiction by BlueLightningXD. It is about the Eds in a post-movie setting trying to get back to Peach Creek after the Gourd and Eddy's Brother have invaded it. The story can be found here http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9084526/1/Power-of-Friendship Characters Ed: A protagonist. After Big Picture Show, he has grown to become a little smarter, Although he has become more smart, he still has his moments and serves best as the brawn. He's the only character who was able to take on Eddy's Brother one-on-one and defeat him. Edd: A protagonist. After Big Picture Show, he learned to become more calm, but still has his values and stresses. He became a bit stronger, but not a lot, so he remains the brains. In the story, he willingly takes off his hat, revealing his secret to be a hairpin-covered, scarred head. A combination of the big hair theory and the Dodgeball theory. Eddy: A protagonist. After Big Picture Show, he learned to become nicer and better than his brother. He still has anger issues, but is able to calm down quick enough. He still is the quick-thinker and leader, but has been able to form more comprehensible ideas. Eddy's Brother: An antagonist. After Big Picture Show, the Kankers called the cops on him after they were done with him, giving his hate for his brother no end. In the story, his name is revealed to be Tony. Jonny 2x4/The Gourd: An antagonist/anti-hero. After his alignment change in Big Picture Show, he has been bent on revenge, starting with the Eds. He broke Eddy's Bro out of prison, but reveals it to be Timber's idea, giving evidence as to what Plank really is and how Jonny became this way... Kevin: He and the Eds are on good terms, often seen hanging out or engourging themselves with jawbreakers. He was the one who saved the Eds on their first confrontation with the Gourd and Bro. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer: Edd's main love interest. Since the dance in "May I Have This Ed?" she has had a slight but growing crush on Edd. She always would be seen flirting with him or hanging out with him at the playground, making her one of the angriest at Bro and Jonny. Rolf: The Son of a Shepherd is still the culteral brute he's always been. He still is one of the more casual guys around the Eds, but he's less mocking. In the story, Marie develops feelings for him after seeing Sarah and Nazz ffighting over Edd. Sarah: One of Edd's love interests. She is Ed's baby sister, which she often takes advantage of. After Big Piture Show, though, she started to love her big brother more. She is able to hold her own against Bro, but is easily defeated. Jimmy: Jimmy is still the innocent, girly boy that everyone is friends with. He often beats himself up over being the weakest kid in the Cul-de-Sac, but Edd is able to change his point of view. May Kanker: Ed's love interest. After all those times Ed and Edd have been nice to her, she decided to stop being a jerk and to be nice for once, sending Ed gravy, buttered toast and a pet chicken. She also tidied up a bit to look girlier and prettier. Marie Kanker: Rolf's love interest. She gave up on the "over sassy" attitude and decided to just go with the flow. She seems to be the only one besides Edd and Eddy to be able to take on the Gourd. Lee Kanker: Eddy's love interest. She seems to respect Eddy the most out of the Kids and is always affectionate towards him now. She seems to be the only one besides Sarah and Ed to be able to take on Bro. Plot Month's after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Jonny is just like we left him; the Gourd. He breaks Eddy's Brother out of prison and they team up to get revenge on the Cul-de-Sac, starting with leaving the Eds in a jungle.